Daan (band)
DAAN is een Belgische band. Het is een soloproject van de Belgische singer-songwriter en muzikant Daniël Stuyven (24 september 1969). Wanneer de band live speelt, dan bestaat deze uit: * Daan Stuyven (lead and guitar) * Steven Janssens (guitar) * Otti Van Der Werf (bass) * Isolde Lasoen (drums) * Jeroen Swinnen (synthesizer) * Gregory Frateur (backing vocals) Jeugd Daan Stuyven Stuyven werd geboren in een gezin waar de moeder kostwinner was. Ze had een eigen winkel. Toen Stuyven 15 was scheidden zijn ouders. Hij werd gemotiveerd om muzikant te worden door Jan Matthys. Als kind leerde hij gitaar, piano en drums spelen. Omdat hij echter niet vermoedde dat hij als rockartiest een carrière kon uitbouwen volgde hij eerst een grafische opleiding. Begin carrière Eind jaren tachtig belandt Daan Stuyven met de groep Citizen Kane in de Humo’s Rock Rally-finale. Met Running Cow proeft hij daarna even van het succes dankzij de radiohit Gasoline On Fire. Pers en publiek hebben het niet begrepen op het album Modern Times van zijn volgende groep Volt en het nieuwe muziekproject blijft zonder gevolg. Hij blijft intussen aan de slag als grafisch vormgever in de muziekindustrie en ontwerpt cd-hoezen voor tal van groepen. Daan laat de muziekwereld nooit helemaal los. Begin 1997 ontmoet hij ex-dEUS-gitarist Rudy Trouvé met wie hij de experimentele rockband Dead Man Ray opricht. De groep debuteert op het muziekfestival De Nachten in Antwerpen en zal de volgende jaren de Belgische cultscène beheersen. Solocarrière DAAN Profools Daan’s creatieve honger en zijn zwak voor popmuziek leidt tot de eerste solo-cd Profools die in 1999 onder de naam "DAAN" wordt uitgebracht. Het is een de neerslag van eigen songs die hij tussen 1993 en 1999 opgenomen heeft. De invloed van Dead Man Ray is nog duidelijk voelbaar, al staan er enkele elektronische stukken in de tracklist. Bridge Burner De tweede cd, Bridge Burner (2002), betekent de grote doorbraak voor zijn soloproject. Dit is enerzijds te danken aan het feit dat Stuyven kiest om meer in de richting te gaan van elektronisch getinte dansmuziek. Anderzijds besluit Dead Man Ray rond deze periode om een tijdelijke rustpauze in te lassen. Daardoor kan Daan zich meer op dit project concentreren. Het dansnummer Swedish Designer Drugs groeit intussen uit tot een clubklassieker en de frontman verzamelt stilaan een liveband rond zich bestaande uit topmuzikanten als Isolde Lasoen (drums, vibrafoon & backing vocals), operazanger Gregory Frateur, Jeroen Swinnen (synthesizer & backing vocals), Steven Janssens (gitaar), Otti Van Der Werf (basgitaar), en Jo Hermans (trompet & backing vocals). Victory In 2004 komt Victory uit. Daan gaat verder de weg op die hij met Bridge Burner insloeg maar verlegt zijn artistieke grenzen door te experimenteren met Rock en Dance. Ook deze cd blijkt een schot in de roos: Daan haalt goud en wint bovendien de Zamu Award voor beste album van 2004. De titelsong Victory en het instrumentale dansnummer Housewife halen eveneens goud en bezorgen hem live een sterke reputatie. Hij speelt op talloze festivals, onder andere Rock Werchter 2004 waar hij een jaar later op het hoofdpodium betreedt. Filmmuziek In het najaar van 2005 verschijnt Cinema, een compilatie-cd met filmmuziek die Daan maakte voor de bioscoop- en televisiefilms Verboden te zuchten, Meisje, Un honnête commercant en Suspect. Camera, zijn eerste dvd, verschijnt in het voorjaar van 2006 en omvat het AB-concert van december 2005, een RTBF-documentaire en enkele videoclips. The Player November 2006 verschijnt het vierde album getiteld The Player (PIAS) die binnen het jaar goud behaalt. De gelijknamige single wordt louter op basis van het aantal betaalde downloads een hit in de Ultratop 50. In de twee single Promis Q verkent Daan verder de grenzen van de artistieke correctheid en slaat een brug tussen Dance en Duitse schlager. ZAMU Op de ZAMU Awards van februari 2007 is Daan de enige artiest die met vijf nominaties en twee awards aan de haal gaat. Zijn hit The Player wordt bekroond als beste videoclip (DOP Carl Rottiers); het publiek selecteert het nummer als de beste song van 2006. Daan brengt er onverwachts de evergreen De lichtjes van de Schelde in duet met de componist Bobbejaan Schoepen, die er zelf een Lifetime Achievement ZAMU Award in de wacht sleept. In maart 2007 brengt Daan het lied tot in de finale van het VRT-programma Zo is er maar één, dat op zoek gaat naar het mooiste Nederlandstalige lied. Het wordt ook het vaste bisnummer tijdens een Daan-tournee in 2007, de meest uitgebreide tot dan toe. In de zomer van 2008 volgt er een extra tournee door België. In het spoor daarvan vinden een aantal concerten plaats waarin Daans vergeten werk uit de periode van Volt, Dead Man Ray, Supermarx en Running Cow een eigen en hedendaagse vorm geeft. Manhay Op 25 april 2009 verschijnt het vijfde album Manhay. Synthesizers spelen op dit album een minder prominente rol dan op eerder werk van Daan. Gitaar, piano en zang voeren de boventoon. Bij de release van deze nieuwe plaat hoort ook een clubtournee doorheen Vlaanderen. Het album staat dat jaar sinds de release onafgebroken in HUMO's top 20 van Belgische albums. Music Industry Awards Op 8 januari 2010 waren Daan en de groep Absynthe Minded de grote winnaars van de MIA's 2009, met ieder vier prijzen. Daan won de belangrijke MIA voor beste mannelijke soloartiest en bemachtigde verder de prijzen voor beste auteur/componist, beste videoclip met Exes en beste artwork met Manhay. Voor de MIA's 2010 was Daan opnieuw bij de winnaars. Op 7 januari 2011 behaalde hij de belangrijke MIA voor beste mannelijke soloartiest, net als het jaar ervoor. Andere projecten Bobbejaan - In mei 2008 wordt Daan ook gastzanger op de nieuwste plaat Bobbejaan (PIAS), waarvan hij ook de lay out ontwerpt. Bobbejaan Schoepen laat de zang over aan Daan voor een van zijn onuitgegeven nummers Flower of Shanghai (tekst door zoon Tom Schoepen). Het lied wordt die zomer onverwacht een radiohit. Daan brengt ook op vrijdag 2 oktober 2009 een drietal nummers op een eenmalig huldeconcert voor Bobbejaan Schoepen, waaronder het amoureuze lied Mooi is het leven met jou, een duet met de Belgische mezzosopraan Elise Caluwaerts (gewoonlijk in uitvoering door Bobbejaan en zijn vrouw Josée, een voormalig operazangeres). Documentaire In november 2009 zond Canvas in de reeks Belpop een documentaire uit over de carrière van Daan. Daarin werd uitgebreid ingegaan op de voorgeschiedenis van alle muzikale projecten waar hij tot dusver betrokken is geweest. Wetenswaardigheden * Daan Stuyven kwam in 2006 op enkele conservatieve blogs onder vuur te liggen omwille van een krantencitaat uit een telefonisch (niet nagelezen) interview bij de herdenking van de terroristische aanslagen op 11 september 2001 : Toen het eerste vliegtuig insloeg, dacht ik 'eindelijk!' en ben ik een bak bier gaan halen. Mijn eerste reactie was: 'de Amerikanen krijgen een koekje van eigen deeg. Het duurde een halfuur voor de omvang van de aanslagen inzonk. We hebben die dag nog wel vijf uur zoekgemaakt met zappen en discussiëren. * Daan is te horen op het album No More Sweet Music van Hooverphonic. In de door Alex Callier herwerkte versie van het nummer 'Ginger' verzorgde hij de vocals. Externe links *http://www.daan.be/ Categorie:Belgische band